Trap in a Locker
by Turtle-chi
Summary: It was a bright sunny morning. The sun perfectly shining. Wind blowing gently down. Birds are humming. Everyone can tell its a calm day. But unfortunately, it was a day that Kise done something stupid. AkaKuro GOM/Kuro


**_Author's__ Note_: This should a be a birthday fic for Kuroko and I don't know why it ended like this. Still, I hope you like this. And happy belated birthday for Kuroko-kun!**

**_Disclaimer_: I own nothing in KnB.**

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning. The sun perfectly shining. Wind blowing gently down. Birds are humming. Everyone can tell its a calm day. But unfortunately, it was a day that Kise done something stupid. A stupid thing that he will regret even until his death.

"Akashichiii! It was an accident! Please spare my life!" He beseech the fuming locker. Yes, he is talking to a locker.

Moment before the incredulous event, the Genreation of Miracles was changing for their P.E uniforms. It was also the time Kise was gayly playing tag with Aomine. They were pushing each other and unexpected turn off events led a topless Akashi and the undressing Kuroko get pushed because of Aomine averting Kise. Both the small teen boys got trapped inside and need the key to get out. The locker was jam and only the key could rescue them out.

Such odd thing to happen.

**"Ryouta..." **Kise momentarily gulp. He was sweating bullets. Just hearing those frightening voice can make someone cower into fear, which Kise is doing right now.

"We will get you two out of there. Momoi is already looking for the key." Midorima said with ever so calm tone. Though, he quickly add the last part that made three people cringed in fear."It's not that I'm worrying for Kuroko's chastity." Hiding his blushed face in his glinting spectacles. He got collected gaping mouths open at him.

"Oh shit! the megane is right! Akashi don't you dare eat Tetsu in there, you bastard!" Aomine ram his fist to the locker banging it many times. While Kise screech for Kuroko's name. They were in panic thanks to the Oha-Asa lover. Murasakibara stop munching his snack. He stood up and pose himself as a sumo wrestler. He stomp his feet and position himself.

"Move away Mine-chin.** I'll crush the door.**" He was now ready to smashed that silver-metal that trapped his precious Kuro-chin with his sadistic leader.

Feeling that death will come sooner to Akashi. He stop the giant with his menacing voice. "**Don't you dare squash us inside here, Atsushi.**" The remaining threat was cut but they heard the last part. _All of you will die! _Even Akashi is a huge psychotic and powerful person. He still fear death.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun. I'm not being eaten or near being eaten by Akashi-kun. Could you just get the key so I and Akashi-kun could get out of here." That sweet voice break there reverie. All of them composed themselves. They should have thought of that sooner. Of course Akashi can't eat Kuroko in a narrow space locker. Or could he?

"Will do Kuroko, we'll find Momoi." Midorima plainly replied. They nod in agreement. Kise felt really guilty of what he had done that's why he enthusiastically led the group outside.

Finally, the few Generation of Miracles had already set foot to their journey to find Momoi with the key. Leaving the two boy alone in the locker room.

**(Meanwhile)**

Inside the locker, Akashi and Kuroko was in comprising position. Which the red head thigh is between the bluennette legs. Their body was just few inches apart add Akashi being half-naked.

Kuroko shyly look at Akashi's bare body. His eyes sparkle upon seeing those abs. Well tone torso and those well built muscle. His eyes darted to the two nip- Okay he should stop thinking pervert things.

It was shameless of him to drool on his captain's body. Kuroko will practically having a full-blown out nosebleed if Akashi didn't stop him from staring from '_that'_

"Tetsuya, are you okay?" Wow, why is Akashi's voice become breathy all of a sudden. Kuroko just tear his sight forcefully away from those heaven. Worst thing happen, and Kuroko didn't know if he had been caught staring or not.

"I'm okay Akashi-kun." He turn to his side to hide his flustered face. But nothing goes unnoticed from an Akashi. Kuroko need to master his poker face more.

Akashi realized that Kuroko was staring intently to his chest. Well, who wouldn't be? His build is really glorious and absolutely perfect for model industry. He most certainly had better shape than someone that is a model, who's name shall not be spoken. Erase the fact that he is small, everything about him just scream god-like beauty.

He should stop his self-praising or he will turn into a narcissistic person.

As the red color spread across Kuroko's face, Akashi was tempted to peck those cute cheeks but deny his needs.

"Really? Then, I'll be doing this. Is that okay?" Kuroko was utterly shock by the bold move of his captain. Akashi just shifted his position and lean closer to him. Pressing their body even more. Akashi place his head on top of Kuroko's shoulder and wrap his slender arm around the petite waist. The warmth sensation between them was just so arousing that Kuroko need to hide his embarrass face and his lower half region.

"Akashi-kun! What are you doing?" He smell the distinct aroma of his captain. Intoxicating and captivating.

"Making this moment last." He said lowly and didn't even care if Kuroko heard it.

Though, Kuroko heard it, enough to make him stutter to speak. "What are-! I d-don't understand Akashi-kun!" Here is Kuroko feigning to not understand what was the meaning of Akashi's words. Obliviousity. If that is even a word.

The bluennette try to squirm to the red head's hold but the lack of space restrain him in doing so.

"Akashi-kun this is inappropriate." He also want to add that he was a boy to begin with. Being mushy inside a locker room was indeed bizarre.

Akashi detached his head from Kuroko's shoulder and stare at the boy with his trademark smirk. "Staring at someone is also inappropriate." he retorted confidently. And once again the young petite boy blush and try to open his mouth to bite back only to remember what he just did. Top it up that he got caught staring shamelessly.

"It was A-akashi-kun fault! It w-was too distracting and y-you just unabashedly display yo-yourself!" Kuroko was desperate to cover up his acts.

The red head only hum in appreciation that he could turn this stoic boy in a spluttering mess. "Well then, I'm sorry for being too eye-capturing for you." Kuroko just want to punch the life out of that smug face. Kuroko cough few times to composed his faltered poker face.

"It was not that all distracting, Akashi-kun" The captain was surprised on how Kuroko could still put up his facade. _Tsundere..._ Akashi sympathetically mutter to himself.

Akashi sighed and look at the boy. His smirk came back and fear suddenly crawl onto Kuroko. The red head latched himself to the younger boy and buried his face onto those puff cotton candy hair. He let his face smothered to those soft silk locks. Those sweet scent of vanilla that he love so much. How can this boy smell so delicious?! A question yet to be answered.

"Ahh!" Kuroko yelp. The bluennette felt his captain nose brushing on his scalp. It was ticklish and at the same time, felt so nice. But it has to end.

Kuroko flail hard just to get that red head off him. The situation was just to embarrassing to be in. Kuroko grab Akashi's face with both hand.

Akashi was bewilder at Kuroko's motion. Bold, just bold. The bluennette realize that he just cup his fearsome captain's cheeks. He tried to removed it only for the red head slowly closing the gap between their lips. They were both in some kind of spell. They stare at each other momentarily and together they lean to share a passionately kiss. But it didn't happen...

They were interrupted by a blinding light.

There, they saw the rest of GoM turn into a statue. Kuroko and Akashi's position was too much for a teenagers to see. Akashi being half-naked, Kuroko and his shirt sliding down on his shoulder. Akashi's arms snakely wrap around Kuroko and one of his hand hand enter inside the bluennete's shirt. Kuroko's hand were place by the red head cheeks. Lastly their approximately close distance between their faces...

Just wow! Their situation can be misunderstood in many different ways.

Generation Of Miracles' eyes widen in horror. One by one broke down by the huge traumatizing blow. Murasakibara drop his snacks including the one he stuff in his mouth. Aomine turn white, if that was possible. Midorima drop his lucky item and apparently there is a crack on his glasses. Momoi gape constantly, opening and closing her mouth. Finally, Kise who wail his life's out.

"**Ku-kuro-ku-ku-kurok-kur-KUROKOCHII'S CHASTITY!**" came the cry of a heartbroken boy.

That very beautiful sunny day. They had learned something. They were terribly wrong underestimating Akashi's capabilities. The abilities that make any impossible to possible. One example of that is;

Akashi can eat Kuroko inside a spaceless locker.

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated! **


End file.
